John C. Reilly
John Christopher Reilly (Chicago, 24 maggio 1965) è un attore statunitense. Biografia Nasce a Chicago, nell'Illinois, quintogenito di sei figli, da padre statunitense di origini irlandesi e da madre statunitense di origini lituane. Sin da adolescente la passione per la recitazione. Nel 1987 si diploma alla Goodman School of Drama, presso la DePaul University della sua città natale. Si avvicina al teatro con la scrittura e l'interpretazione di una sua opera, Walking the Boogie, che gli porterà gli apprezzamenti di Brian De Palma e la scrittura per un ruolo secondario nella sua prima interpretazione cinematografica, Vittime di guerra del 1989. Inizia a collaborare con alcuni grandi registi statunitensi, e si avvicina al cinema indipendente grazie alla conoscenza con Paul Thomas Anderson. Dopo alcuni anni di abbandono dell'attività teatrale, si ripresenta nel 2000, interpretando il ruolo protagonista in True West di Sam Shepard, che gli varrà la candidatura ad un Tony Awards. Nel 2003 viene candidato al Premio Oscar nella categoria miglior attore non protagonista per la sua interpretazione del marito tradito Amos Hart nel musical Chicago di Rob Marshall, per il quale otterrà anche una nomination per un Grammy Award. Nel 2011 recita nel film Carnage di Roman Polanski, mentre che nel 2012 presta la voce al protagonista del film d'animazione Ralph Spaccatutto di Rich Moore. Vita familiare Sposato con la produttrice cinematografica Alison Dickey, ha due figli. Filmografia Cinema * Vittime di guerra (Casualties of War), regia di Brian De Palma (1989) * Non siamo angeli (We're No Angels), regia di Neil Jordan (1989) * Giorni di tuono (Days of Thunder), regia di Tony Scott (1990) * Stato di grazia (State of Grace), regia di Phil Joanou (1990) * Ombre e nebbia (Shadows and Fog), regia di Woody Allen (1991) * Hoffa - Santo o mafioso? (Hoffa), regia di Danny DeVito (1992) * Ma capita tutto a me? (Out on a Limb), regia di Francis Veber (1992) * Buon compleanno Mr. Grape (What's Eating Gilbert Grape?), regia di Lasse Hallstrom (1993) * The River Wild - Il fiume della paura (The River Wild), regia di Curtis Hanson (1994) * L'ultima eclissi (Dolores Claiborne), regia di Taylor Hackford (1995) * Georgia, regia di Ulu Grosbard (1995) * Boys (1996) * Sydney, regia di Paul Thomas Anderson (1996) * Boogie Nights - L'altra Hollywood (Boogie Nights), regia di Paul Thomas Anderson (1997) * Nightwatch - Il guardiano di notte (Nightwatch), regia di Ole Bornedal (1997) * La sottile linea rossa (The Thin Red Line), regia di Terrence Malick (1998) * Hellcab - Un inferno di taxi (Chicago Cab), regia di Mary Cybulski e John Tintori (1998) * Fallout, regia di Rodney McDonald (1999) * Magnolia, regia di Paul Thomas Anderson (1999) * Mai stata baciata (Never Been Kissed), regia di Raja Gosnell (1999) * Gioco d'amore (For Love of the Game), regia di Sam Raimi (1999) * La tempesta perfetta (The Perfect Storm), regia di Wolfgang Petersen (2000) * Anniversary Party (The Anniversary Party), regia di Alan Cumming e Jennifer Jason Leigh (2001) * The Good Girl, regia di Miguel Arteta (2002) * Gangs of New York, regia di Martin Scorsese (2002) * Chicago, regia di Rob Marshall (2002) * The Hours, regia di Stephen Daldry (2002) * Terapia d'urto (Anger Management), regia di Peter Segal (2003) * Criminal, regia di Gregory Jacobs (2004) * The Aviator, regia di Martin Scorsese (2004) * Dark Water, regia di Walter Salles (2005) * Radio America (A Prairie Home Companion), regia di Robert Altman (2006) * Ricky Bobby - La storia di un uomo che sapeva contare fino a uno (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby), regia di Adam McKay (2006) * Tenacious D e il destino del rock (Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny), regia di Liam Lynch (2006) - cameo non accreditato * Walk Hard - La storia di Dewey Cox (Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story), regia di Jake Kasdan (2007) * Year of the Dog, regia di Mike White (2007) * The Promotion, regia di Steve Conrad (2008) * Fratellastri a 40 anni (Step Brothers), regia di Adam McKay (2008) * Aiuto vampiro (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant), regia di Paul Weitz (2009) * Cyrus, regia di Jay Duplass e Mark Duplass (2010) * Un perfetto gentiluomo (The Extra Man), regia di Shari Springer Berman (2010) * Benvenuti a Cedar Rapids (Cedar Rapids), regia di Miguel Arteta (2011) * Carnage, regia di Roman Polanski (2011) * ...e ora parliamo di Kevin (We Need To Talk About Kevin), regia di Lynne Ramsay (2011) * 8'', regia di Rob Reiner (2012) * ''Il dittatore (The Dictator), regia di Larry Charles (2012) - cameo non accreditato * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues, regia di Adam McKay (2013) - cameo Televisione * Fallen Angels - serie TV (1993) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! - serie TV, 25 episodi (2007-2010) * Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule - serie TV, 12 episodi (2010-2012) Doppiatore * 9'' (2008) * ''Ralph Spaccatutto (Wreck-It Ralph), regia di Rich Moore (2012) Premi *Premi Oscar **2003: Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista per Chicago *Golden Globe **2003: Nomination miglior attore non protagonista per Chicago *Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award **2003: miglior attore non protagonista per Chicago Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, John C. Reilly è stato doppiato da: *Simone Mori in Boogie Nights - L'altra Hollywood, Magnolia, Gioco d'amore, The Hours, Dark Water, Radio America, Ricky Bobby - La storia di un uomo che sapeva contare fino a uno, Walk Hard: La storia di Dewey Cox, Fratellastri a 40 anni, Aiuto vampiro, Carnage, ...e ora parliamo di Kevin *Claudio Fattoretto in Vittime di guerra e Non siamo angeli *Franco Mannella in Chicago, The Aviator, Cyrus *Vittorio De Angelis in Giorni di tuono *Oreste Baldini in Stato di grazia *Gianluca Tusco in Buon compleanno Mr. Grape *Massimo De Ambrosis in Fallen Angels *Eugenio Marinelli in The River Wild - Il fiume della paura *Christian Iansante in Sydney *Luciano Roffi in Boys *Antonio Sanna in Georgia *Maurizio Reti in La sottile linea rossa *Stefano Mondini in Mai stata baciata, Tenacious D e il destino del rock *Nino Prester in La tempesta perfetta e Terapia d'urto *Pasquale Anselmo in Anniversary Party e Ma capita tutto a me? *Roberto Draghetti in Gangs of New York *Danilo De Girolamo in The Good Girl *Massimo Rossi in Criminal *Manlio De Angelis in Un perfetto gentiluomo *Roberto Stocchi in Benvenuti a Cedar Rapids *Francesco Pannofino ne Il dittatore Da doppiatore è sostituito da: *Luigi Ferraro in 9'' *Massimo Rossi in ''Ralph Spaccatutto Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Categoria:Attori teatrali statunitensi